It is well known that sunlight has the potential to impair a person's vision while driving a vehicle. Normally, the visual impairment caused by sunlight is nothing more than a temporary nuisance yet it is responsible for hundreds of car accidents a year. The visual impairment caused by sunlight is a result of the sun shining directly into the driver's eyes or as a result of the sunlight shining on a reflective surface that then reflects the light into the driver's eyes. While both situations are unpleasant the latter can be solved through the use of a visor which prevents blocks sunlight and prevents it from being reflected by a surface positioned underneath the visor.
Although there are several prior art that describe a visor mounted to a vehicle in order to prevent visual impairment to the driver, the majority of the prior art accomplish this in a disadvantageous manner. Since the vehicle mounted visors are designed to prevent sunlight from being reflected off of a surface positioned underneath the vehicle mounted visor, the vehicle mounted visors are provided as overhanging structure positioned over a vehicles window. While the overhanging structure prevents sunlight from reflecting off of the surface underneath it, the overhanging structure inevitably obscures are portion of the driver's field of view through the window.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a rear roof visor that is able to prevent sunlight from being reflected off of a surface positioned underneath the visor while not obscuring the driver's field of view. The rear roof visor accomplishes this through a unique construction that utilizes a durable translucent material that is transparent allowing the driver to see through the visor if needed. The visor is additionally provided with particular formed shaped that cooperatively functions with the vehicles aerodynamics in manner that reduces disrupting airflow. The rear roof visor attaches to the vehicle through the use of mounting brackets and a mounting lip that incorporate an adhesive coupler in order to retain the visor to the vehicle.